


I'm splitting at the seams (but when you hold me I feel whole)

by NeonCrayons



Series: RWBY Drabbles [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: I'm Salty, M/M, V7E12 Rewrite, clover chooses qrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCrayons/pseuds/NeonCrayons
Summary: In the end, Clover chooses Qrow...
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: RWBY Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264628
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	I'm splitting at the seams (but when you hold me I feel whole)

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I'm still upset and angry at episode Twelve. So have something to get rid of the bitterness I've been feeling all week.

Clover's head was spinning. 

From Ruby's panicked message cutting out, General Ironwood marking the kids and Qrow as traitors to Robyn pointing her weapon at him and the look of betrayal in Qrows eyes… 

Everything felt like it was spiraling, Clover felt as if his was being torn between his loyalty to Ironwood and his love of Atlas & Mantle. 

And then there was Qrow… they hadn't been partners for very long, but in the time they had been together, Qrow had made him feel more like he was part of a real team- _a family_ … then all the years he'd spent leading the Ace-Ops. 

And if Clover was being honest with himself, he wasn't ready to give that feeling up. The idea of being needed for more than just his semblance or fighting and leadership skills. 

He felt _wanted…_

Clenching his fists around his scroll, Clover shook his head and put the device away. He'd held with his head all his life, and what had that gotten him? Really? 

He'd made his decision, he wasn't sure if it was the right one… but it was the choice his heart told him to make. 

Standing up Clover faced Qrow, "seems like I'm gonna have to make a change to my plans…" he said closing the space between himself and the other man, "I think I'll be turning in my letter of resignation rather than a request for a leave of absence." 

The matching looks of shock on not only Qrow and Robyn's faces, but also Tyrian's made him smile for a moment before his expression became serious once again. 

"I can't abandon Mantle. It's my job to protect the people, and not just the ones up in Atlas. I didn't become a Huntsmen to just abandon my people when they need me the most!" 

The smile that lit up Qrow's face as he spoke told him that he definitely made the right choice. 

"Well~ doesn't that just warm the heart!" Tyrian cackled, "didn't take you for a traitor, Captain Ebi!~ How do you think the poor general will react when he finds out his most loyal soldier has turned on him too? Oh I bet he'll go positively berserk!"

As the scorpion continued to laugh, Clover turned on his heel and punched him square in the face, knocking him out once again. 

"General Ironwood lost my loyalty the moment he chose to abandon the people of Mantle." He said, even though Tyrian couldn't hear him. "Where do we go now? Back down to Mantle or continue on to Atlas?"

Robyn stood and looked out the ships window, "Mantle needs our help. But something has to be done about Ironwood."

"We split up. You two go do what you can down in Mantle, and I'll meet up with my kids and we'll deal with James…" Qrow said, "it's the best option we have." 

Clover looked to Robyn for her opinion, she turned to look at him over her shoulder and after a moment she gave a firm nod of agreement. 

"Lover boy's right. It's really the only option we have if we want to stop Ironwood _and_ save Mantle. " 

With their plans made, Robyn headed to the hanger door and opened it, readying herself to jump. Clover took one last look at Qrow, they were both about to go into battle, this could be the last time they saw one another… 

If he was going to start making decisions with his heart, there was one thing he'd been wanting to do for a while now, and this very well could be his last chance to do it, so he wasn't going to waste it. 

Grabbing Qrows hand, he pulled the other man up and bright him in for a kiss. It was hard and fast, not the most romantic of kisses they could have had, but Qrow returned it all the same. 

When they pulled apart, Qrow looked into Clovers eyes and smiled. "That better not have been a goodbye kiss. Because I expect to see you again when all of this is over." 

Clover smiled back, "course not, a kiss for good luck. Now go find your kids and kick some ass!" He replied as he headed for the door. 

Offering Qrow one last salute, he jumped backwards out of the ship. His last sight being Qrow's smile as he jumped into the uncertainty of battle. it was all he needed to see to know that he'd made the right decision. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, it was written in about an hour with no real editing. But I don't care, I just needed to get some words out and onto a page. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed it, and please come cry with me on tumblr about fair game @bastard-bird-dad


End file.
